Watanuki's Seven Day Trial
by like spun glass
Summary: Watanuki loses a bet to Doumeki and ends up having to concede to his every whim for seven days. Doesn't help that Doumeki's whims are sexual and Watanuki is putty in the archer's hands. Smut. Yaoi. Chapter 2 up.
1. Day 1

**Title**: Watanuki's Seven Day Trial  
**Author**: **spurnd**  
**Pairing**: Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: Watanuki loses a bet to Doumeki and ends up having to concede to his every whim for seven days. Doesn't help that Doumeki's whims are sexual and Watanuki is putty in the archer's hands.  
**Word Count**: 3500  
**Notes**: Characters are owned by Clamp. I'm new to the fandom so comments would be lovely to help me improve. No spoilers here as it's basically just my excuse to write multichaptered pr0n. Also, they're an _established couple_ in this one. For **dessrata** who is all sorts of awesome.

**00**

It was times like these, Watanuki reflected briefly, that he hated Doumeki with renewed passion.

He didn't know how it happened exactly. They were standing on the other side of the street, huddled under a department-store-brought umbrella and waiting for their turn to cross the street, when Doumeki said with calm surety, "The rain will have stopped by the time we make it back."

Watanuki held out his hand then, to cup the drizzling lines of the rain with his fingertips and palm. The skies were smeared with dapples of grey. The sidewalks were slick and water pooled into cracks in the pavement. He remembered vaguely what the weather forecast was that morning, and so had every reason to believe the rain wouldn't be letting up for awhile. He retracted his hand, let it slide back into his pocket, curled and damp. "Nah, I bet it'd be raining until tomorrow morning maybe, or all night depending on our luck." He thought about the clothes he'd left to dry and frowned. Beside him, Doumeki kept walking.

"I think it will have stopped by the time we get back."

Watanuki raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Doumeki said nothing for several moments and continued walking. Watanuki, annoyed, crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, I think that's just the dumbest prediction I've ever heard! It's obviously going to be raining for awhile! Didn't you listen to the weather reports? And look at the sky! There are rain clouds!" He gestured lamely to support his statement but Doumeki just made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a "Hn." under his breath.

Watanuki gritted his teeth. "Well," And here he placed both hands on his hips and stopped walking. Lines of rain caught in his hair and eyelids and he cracked one eye open to find Doumeki already several paces ahead of him. He jogged towards the other boy and glared fiercely - or at least what he thought was _fiercely_ anyway because with Doumeki it wasn't like it had any effect at all- and nearly gurgled when Doumeki, patted him on the head and said, face blank, "Cute." Another pat and Watanuki's face was set aflame. His fists clenched on either side of him and as they continued walking under the falling October rain, Watanuki _did_ actually gurgle.

Doumeki was mocking him! He was _mocking_ him! The nerve of that egotistical idiot! Why Watanuki ought to punch his face in or threaten him with no sex or, or. Watanuki fumed inwardly. Surprisingly enough, he had nothing intelligent to say afterwards except, "Not cute." And he had a point, too. Glaring fiercely was supposed to provoke fear, not, _well_ appreciation!

Sometimes Watanuki wished he carried around a rolled up newspaper to hit Doumeki with whenever he said uncharacteristically bland things like "Cute" or "Sexy" or "I want to have sex" when they were out on the streets like this. Honestly, that boy had no shred of decency these days.

"You're pouting."

Watanuki glanced up. "Eh?"

"You're pouting." Watanuki could just feel the veiled amusement in those words.

"I'm not pouting." He pouted.

"Hn."

Doumeki just stared ahead. Watanuki felt the need to get his point across. "I am _not_ pouting." But Doumeki was either deaf or refused to listen. Probably both. "And anyway," He glanced ruefully at the skies, glad for once, to be standing next to Doumeki's solid warmth under the umbrella. Their arms brushed every now and then and Watanuki would never admit it out loud but the proximity comforted him in a way. He sighed, eyeing the skies critically. "It looks like it's going to rain for awhile."

Doumeki shrugged, but the movement of his shoulders was barely perceptible. He gave the skies a brief glance. "It's going to stop soon."

"How do you know?"

"I _know_."

Watanuki felt a vein snapping. "Right, well. If it rains until tonight then I'm not making you lunch for a week!"

"It's not going to rain tonight."

"Presumptuous bastard." Watanuki snorted, crossed his arms again. "Hmph!"

Doumeki just ignored him and walked on. Puddles splashed under their shoes. After several moments, Watanuki cracked an eye open. "Care to wager on that?"

Doumeki glanced at him briefly and shrugged. Watanuki took this as acquiescence and continued. "If it rains tonight then no outrageous out of season meals for you for a week."

"And if it doesn't?"

Watanuki swallowed. "I'll make you outrageous out of season meals for a week?"

Doumeki paused for a contemplative moment and Watanuki could almost swear he saw the gears in Doumeki's head turning. "No,"

"No?"

"No."

"What then?"

And here Doumeki lowered the umbrella, one hand curved to cup the rain that was supposed to fall over the both of them. Watanuki looked up when Doumeki's hand remained dry. Dapples of grey smeared the horizon but no rain fell. Doumeki folded the umbrella back and held it to his side. "Sex for a week." He said point-blank as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took Watanuki awhile before the full weight of his words sank in.

"WHAT??!"

Doumeki held up his hands over his ears as the other boy flailed about, cheeks flushing an attractive shade of red. "YOU, YOU- _PERVERT!_" Watanuki accused. "YOU- GAH! THERE'S NO OTHER WORD FOR YOU BUT. BUT -"

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me?"

Watanuki flushed deeper. "No, it's just. _I_. Um."

"Then shut up."

"BUT A WEEK?! THAT'S- YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT OUT FOR A WEEK?"

"Yes."

"FROM DUSK TILL DAWN?" Watanuki demanded. "FOR SEVEN DAYS STRAIGHT?"

"I didn't say that. _You_ did." Doumeki pointed out and Watanuki realized the other boy was right. He flushed even deeper, ears pink in indignation. "But, but," he spluttered lamely, his face redder than he'd ever remembered it being. "That's unfair! I am not going to be your sex slave for a week just because of some stupid bet I lost!"

"The bet was your idea." Doumeki said, in that annoyingly matter-of-fact way of his.

"It's, well, it's utterly _perverted_!" Watanuki said finally, at a loss and spitting out the last word in mortification. "I absolutely refuse to give in to your whims! I should have a say in this too, you know! And I stomp my foot at having my body mauled or manhandled or violated or all three, by you! " Watanuki did in fact, stomp his foot to emphasize his point, proud as he was to be making such a statement. However, the pavements were slick and he miscalculated his movements. He would have skidded and made a face-first collision with the ground had it not been for the arms that looped around his waist and hoisted him up.

Watanuki blinked. And flushed again as Doumeki pulled him up to stand on two legs. He felt a hand at the small of his back, the presence of it comforting and intimate, though above all embarrassing, and his very own, much to Watanuki's dismay and further embarrassment was curled into the neat folds of Doumeki's uniform, the other resting tentatively on Doumeki's forearm. Times like this, Watanuki felt emasculated. It didn't help that Doumeki was looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive, and Watanuki feared it was the different kind of eating that Doumeki was intending to do, the kind that meant knees spread wide and lots of lips and tongue and being reduced to incoherent syllables.

"What?" Watanuki asked, looking away. The streets, he found, were thankfully empty, much to his relief. Doumeki shrugged in response, the movement tiny, and without preamble grasped one side of Watanuki's face and tilted his face up to kiss him.

Watanuki's eyes widened visibly, shoulders tense for a moment before Doumeki deepened the kiss and the hand on his back drifted along his hips. His eyes drifted shut of their own accord. He was a bit apprehensive about kissing in such a public place, (the streets, kami-sama! they were making out on the streets!) even when there was nobody around, but the wet heat of Doumeki's tongue in his mouth made him forget his doubts.

His arms circled Doumeki's neck, pulling him close and the hands that grasped his hips pulled him even closer, a solid knee sliding between his legs and Watanuki whimpered into Doumeki's mouth as his own hands clenched into the other boy's wide back.

He was _whimpering_, a quasi-conscious part of his brain that hadn't been turned into putty supplied, and the thrill that shot up his spine when Doumeki's mouth moved to assault his neck was rather appalling. He realized he was making all sorts of strangled noises as Doumeki worried the skin of his neck between his teeth, one hand slipping inside his shirt to caress the cool, smooth skin underneath.

Watanuki felt Doumeki's lips curl into a tiny smirk against his neck but he gave it no mind, more focused on the delicious heat pooling between his legs, thick and swelling and oh _god_, he whimpered again didn't _he_? The hand under his shirt slid higher to stroke his stomach, careful and slow.

Watanuki gritted his teeth. "Dou.. me…_ki_." And he knew he was flushing and desperate like a wanton whore (okay, scratch that last comparison, Watanuki was _not_ whore-like in _any_ way!) but it was hard to care when Doumeki was nipping the skin below his ear, tongue hot, wet and all sorts of wonderful. 

Watanuki's knees trembled as Doumeki bit down. There was pain there and fleeting pleasure, and Watanuki panted harshly when Doumeki finally, _finally_ pulled away to peer into his face.

The archer looked barely frazzled, his breathing steady though his face did seem a bit red from exertion. Watanuki noticed there was an amiable distance between them now, a foot at least, and the arms around him were loosened noticeably. He was the only one grasping Doumeki now, the material of his shirt bunched up in Watanuki's fist, and upon realizing this, Watanuki could only blink. And blink some more.

Doumeki's larger hand cupped the one caught in his shirt and Watanuki's fingers slipped effortlessly as their hands twined for a moment. Doumeki just stared at him, then away. "We're home," he said, and Watanuki peered up to find out that Doumeki was right. 

"Sex." Doumeki called bluntly over his shoulder and it was only then that Watanuki realized he was walking away. "I'll be inside."

Watanuki flushed at the straightforwardness and couldn't, for the life of him, voice out his protest or flail about in indignation. So instead, he did what he usually did whenever Doumeki reduced him into incoherence with his tongue and lips.

He just gurgled.

**01**

To say that the weather was fluctuating lately was the understatement of the century.

It was sunny the next day when Yuuko had given Watanuki half-the-day off. He'd slaved in the kitchen the entire morning, preparing a feast fit for a king when Yuuko announced she was feeling kindly enough to let him do whatever Watanuki-things he normally did when he wasn't working for her. Which was, in all actuality, very little and lately began involving a certain dark-haired archer.

It was mildly surprising to say the least, to finally, _finally_ get a day off after a long while, but Watanuki welcomed it with open arms. Breaks were always _always_ welcome. He wanted to rest for a bit, after all that cooking and cleaning. Yuuko said a hardworking little boy like him deserved it too, though Watanuki felt that she was more mocking than sincere when she said that.

She'd said something cryptic too, in that Yuuko-esque way of hers complete with the hooded eyes and the smoke from her pipe curling mysteriously into the air. She said something about "sex tapes fetching a good price these days especially if they involved male teenagers betting on the weather." and when Watanuki asked what she meant about that, she just smiled and chugged down her sake. He couldn't help but feel the premise was familiar, but he just shrugged it off and slipped into his shoes as he left the shop, Maru and Moro calling "Sex tapes! Sex tapes!" after him.

He'd gone home straight after work that day and realized it was a relatively bad idea. Doumeki was at the apartment, standing on his doorstep! Watanuki paled visibly and nearly swooned.

Yesterday after they'd made that bet, Watanuki had raced ahead of Doumeki and refused to let him into the apartment, despite the continual rapping on the door. He didn't want to be molested, _no_, and Watanuki knew he was being unfair because they had made that bet after all, but there were some things he would never do. Like become Doumeki's sex slave overnight. For seven days straight.

"Oi."

Watanuki let this slip for once and snorted. You'd think since they were in a more-than-platonic relationship, the bastard would learn how to say his name already but, _no_.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to stop the way his hands trembled when he was slipping the key into its lock. "Don't you have a shrine to sweep or something?"

Doumeki ignored that last comment. "You know what I'm doing here."

"No," Watanuki said through gritted teeth. Stupid key. Stupid lock! Argh! Why won't the door open? "I don't."

"Hn."

Watanuki chanced a glance at the taller boy. "Stop staring at me."

Doumeki said nothing, just took the key from Watanuki and helped him ease the door open. Watanuki rolled his eyes. "I just didn't want to get inside, just yet!" He said defensively.

"Why not?"

"Why… _not_?" Watanuki blinked. Then bristled. "Well… I… I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"Hn."

"Can you say something other than _hn_ for a change?" Watanuki yelled, near his wit's end. He was annoyed. He was flustered. He was _gah_. Afraid for his life as Doumeki shut the door behind him, standing much too close.

"I want sex." Doumeki informed him and his expression never faltered. There was no trace of amusement or lust or anything in his face. He was stating a fact. He was being honest. (and damn him for his honesty!) Still, Watanuki flustered pink to his ears.

"YOU PERVERT, DOUMEKI!" He was flailing madly now, very very red in the face for many reasons, and he thought it wasn't possible to flush even redder anymore until Doumeki caught both of his wrists and pinned him to the door with his arms raised on either side of his head. Watanuki smelled sweat and breath, warm and soursweet against his face. It made him dizzy with something like anticipation, something like need.

"Shut up," Doumeki told him and before Watanuki could say anything more, Doumeki's mouth closed in on his, relinquishing his grip on his wrists. Watanuki's eyes widened but he stopped protesting, stopped struggling altogether. Whenever Doumeki kissed him like this, slow and steady, his knees tended to wobble, kind of like how they were doing right now.

Arms snaked around Doumeki's neck, winding tight and pulling him closer. Doumeki, in that bold way of his, palm-down slid his hand along Watanuki's hip. Watanuki moaned as Doumeki slid his knee between his legs.

His fingers carded through Doumeki's hair as the buttons of his shirt popped free, Doumeki nipping on his neck with near-bruising force. Watanuki threw his head back and swallowed a whimper as Doumeki pressed his knee further between his legs, then thought better of it and pulled his leg back, instead. "You tease," Watanuki whined and Doumeki said through a mouthful of skin, "You're pouting"

"I'm not pouting," Watanuki pouted. Doumeki pull away for a moment. "Stop staring at me like that!" Watanuki mumbled, cheeks aflame, but Doumeki stared anyway (and openly too, the bastard). He tilted his head up to kiss him languidly and then, pulling back so that Watanuki was left gurgling incoherently, he asked as if it were _so_ commonplace, "Where did you hide the lube?"

Watanuki gestured vaguely towards the general direction of the lube and Doumeki left him to fetch it. Watanuki could only flush deeper when Doumeki returned, undoing the button of his pants and grasping the lube with the other hand.

"You don't have to do that in front of me!!" Watanuki cried in mortification.

"You've seen me naked before."

"YEAH BUT -"

"Many times before-"

"UGH FINE! JUST TAKE THEM OFF ALREADY!"

Doumeki did just that. It was Watanuki's turn and Doumeki helped him, patient as ever, with the button of his jeans, with his belt, with his shirt. Clothes pooled at their feet and Watanuki stepped out of them, flushing under Doumeki's scrutiny. The pit of his stomach swelled with heat as Doumeki coated his fingers and reached behind him. His touch was cool, slippery and when their hips met, Watanuki bit back a whimper.

"Lean against the wall," He said into Watanuki's ear and Watanuki nodded in compliance. His legs quivered as Doumeki slipped a finger inside, then two, and he spread them wider as Doumeki worked inside, slow, steady.

"Right there," Watanuki panted and Doumeki's fingertips rubbed at it again. The pleasure swelled and swelled some more. Watanuki was hot with want and he slid Doumeki even deeper, wiggling and fucking himself on Doumeki's fingers, angling his knees as Doumeki slipped inside in smooth intervals.

"Please, _please_," Watanuki sobbed, and Doumeki wrapped a firm hand around the other boy's hip, his fingers disappearing as he swiped lube on his cock. Watanuki swallowed thickly through half-lidded eyes. His knees trembled beneath him and Doumeki bent to kiss his neck and curl his fingers around the head of Watanuki's cock. His strokes were slow, and languid and his other hand pressed into the skin of Watanuki's hip, holding him against the wall as he tugged and teased Watanuki's cock.

Watanuki couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe, and there was heat at the pit of his belly, threatening to swell and burst. Doumeki's hand left him and he whined, "bring it back! bring it back!" But Doumeki slid his hand around his hip instead.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." 

"What?"

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

"O..okay-_oof!_" Watanuki made a startled sound as he was hoisted up against the wall. He hardly registered the thick heat sliding inside him until Doumeki pushed him back against the wall. His hands came up to grasp Doumeki's shoulders and Doumeki slid inside, in and out, and brushing his prostate more times that he could count.

"Harder?" Doumeki asked and Watanuki sobbed again, "Yes, you bastard! Harder!" And Doumeki was one to comply, pounding into him, hard and relentless, stroking his insides deliciously. They kissed messily, lips and tongue sloppy, Doumeki's hips rocking into him, and Watanuki meeting him half way. On Doumeki's final thrust, Watanuki came, a trembling heap of incoherencies and gurgling, Doumeki following shortly afterward.

"Oh kami-sama we just did it on the wall!" Watanuki moaned later, burying his face into the crook of Doumeki's shoulder. Doumeki held him close and Watanuki, for once, failed to comment about Doumeki being a post coital cuddler. "Man oh man oh man! I'm going to have to clean this aren't I?" But his voice was low now, almost sleepy.

"I want to try it on the kitchen table." Doumeki said after, like it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

Watanuki glared at him, but it was weak because his quota of screaming in Doumeki's face had already been filled. "You're a pervert." He said finally and rolled his eyes, flopping forwards into the crook of his shoulder. "All right, you can put me down now!... Doumeki? I said you can put me down."

Doumeki didn't and kissed him instead, steering him into the general direction of the bedroom. Watanuki's muffled protests were cut off as he was thrown rather unceremoniously onto his back on the bed, and Doumeki kissed him again, but slower this time and sweeter.

Sometimes, Watanuki wanted to trade Doumeki in for a bottle of spirit-repellant to end all his troubles, but then again, Doumeki was a terrific kisser and times like this when Doumeki affirmed that, he was _indeed_ a terrific kisser, Watanuki forgot why he wanted spirit-repellant in the first place when he had a perfectly warm, though sometimes idiotic, koibito to ward away all the evil.

Or something less cheesy.

"Sex in the kitchen," Doumeki reminded him afterwards when he pulled away, palm flat against Watanuki's hip, touch warm and solid. He looked serious and didn't even give the other boy a chance to answer, just continued where he'd left off and stroked Watanuki's tongue inside his mouth.

Watanuki, at a loss for any sort of decent response, did what he usually did whenever Doumeki reduced him into incoherence with his tongue and lips.

He gurgled.

And kissed back.

/ end part 1 

**notes**: Ideas for the next six days are lovely and very much welcome. Hooray for DouWata smex!


	2. Day 2

**Title**: Watanuki's Seven Day Trial  
**Author**: **spurnd**  
**Pairing**: Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: Watanuki loses a bet to Doumeki and ends up having to concede to his every whim for seven days. Doesn't help that Doumeki's whims are sexual and Watanuki is putty in the archer's hands.  
**Word Count**: 4657  
**Notes**: Characters are owned by Clamp. Spoiler-free. This is for **childishgrin** because she writes so well regardless of what fandom she's in. Previous chapter can be found right **here**.

**00**

It was a Sunday when Watanuki woke up unmolested for the first time on a weekend, and what a glorious Sunday it was. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was nothing like Tokyo traffic to give the day a pleasant kick-start.

Not being pinned down by a solid weight to the bed a big plus too, though as Watanuki blinked around the room and pulled on his glasses, he was surprised not to find Doumeki anywhere.

Usually, whenever the idiot invited himself over (honestly, didn't he have a family to go home to? What was he, like a stray or something? Watanuki couldn't always offer him food and shelter all the time! Or sex, for that matter.) he'd be up and about, or at least as up and about as he could get: sitting in a corner of the room reading the morning paper and on one occasion, even watching Watanuki sleep (which was a gesture worthy to be noted, sweet even, but the creepy always won out).

And anyway, it was always nice to have the apartment to himself for a change. The silence was familiar, welcome, the absence of warmth and heavy limbs, liberating.

_Nice_. To a certain extent.

Semi-nice.

… _Quasi-_nice.

All right, all right. So Watanuki was a little disappointed the archer wasn't around for him to yell at, but it wasn't like he was going to complain. As much as he enjoyed Doumeki's company, he was still a bit apprehensive about the whole sex thing. They were in a relationship, sure, but after that bet he oh-so-stupidly-made-and-lost, Doumeki began acting like a sex-starved pervert, not that he didn't always when the doors were closed, but it was getting ridiculous so much that Watanuki had avoided him all week in school.

He still made him lunch, still stayed awhile whenever Doumeki had archery practice (to roll his eyes or stomp his foot or generally create a ruckus on those rare occasions Doumeki missed his target ) but he kept their after-school activities to a minimum, made sure their interactions remained platonic. Doumeki would bend down before they parted ways and try to kiss him and Watanuki would take a step back so the other boy would miss. 

Watanuki tried to deflect any sexual advances and he'd prayed over and over again that Doumeki would forget all about the bet, because sometimes he wasn't so lucky to escape the other boy's clutches unscathed.

There was one time when Doumeki had cornered him in an empty corridor in school. Of course, it was just to inform Watanuki that he wanted something preferably hard to cook and out of season for lunch the next day, but before he'd left, Watanuki was sure the hand that slid not-so-subtly down his backside, actually cupped and squeezed.

_Squeezed_.

He had blushed then, and spluttered and pointed and flailed but Doumeki ignored him and just walked away without another word, leaving Watanuki flustering until his ears turned pink.

Though, really, it wasn't that Watanuki didn't _want_ to have sex with him, it was just that doing it on a regular basis with the other boy felt rather embarrassing and seemed a tad unhealthy, scary even sometimes.

He liked kissing and fumbling, and maybe a little grinding every now and then, but fucking? Watanuki still had his qualms. He was new to everything after all, susceptible and awkward and even he liked doing it with the lights turned off. Although Doumeki never did disappoint in the fucking department, he still wasn't willing to put out for seven days straight, even if it the sex was guaranteed to be mind blowing enough that he won't be sitting properly for awhile.

Watanuki shook his head. He should stop thinking about Doumeki and his stupid hands and his stupid shoulders and his stupid thighs.

Sighing, Watanuki began the arduous task of tidying up the apartment. There were sinks to clean and pots to be re-cleaned and it wasn't like the clothes were going to fold themselves. Trudging into the kitchen for some morning sustenance, Watanuki tried to ignore the odd feeling welling up in his chest. You miss Doumeki, don't you, it mocked, but Watanuki mentally gave it a vicious kick and the feeling subsided somewhat.

Ah, that was better.

Half into the day though, Watanuki had to cut his rejoicing short. He was out of food. Apparently, Doumeki had eaten everything, including the leftover noodles, the leftover shrimp, the leftover-everything. His fridge was wiped clean! "Gah!" Watanuki cried out in exasperation, throwing his arms into the air. He grabbed his house keys, marched out of the apartment, went back inside when he realized he still had his apron on, then headed down the grocery store.

**00**

"Oi."

Watanuki's hand hovered very briefly over a pack of noodles, and he turned, despite himself. It was Doumeki, though he wasn't surprised at the fact. Just… almost relieved. Until:

"Oi."

Perhaps, Watanuki thought bitterly, he could never be truly happy around the other boy.

"It's Watanuki," He said through gritted teeth. Despite the show he was putting on however, he wasn't really as annoyed as he let on. There was a thumping in his chest, a happy thumping, the kind that sang and rejoiced and danced crazily on his lungs so that he almost couldn't' breathe. He flushed when he realized Doumeki was staring at him, still.

"What are you doing here?"

Doumeki's shrug was a tiny movement. "Grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping." And Watanuki tried not to twitch.

"Yes."

"CAN YOU NOT POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS?" Watanuki screeched. Several aisles away, a toddler cried.

Doumeki just cupped his hands over his ears. "Are you done?"

"Yes. I'm quite done, I think!" Watanuki spat and turned, but a firm grip caught him before he could walk away. He looked down. Doumeki's fingers were wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"You're avoiding me."

"And you're stalking me!" Watanuki shot back. He tugged his hand back but to no avail. Doumeki's grip was strong. The skin of his wrist tingled and he bit his lip. His next statement was mumbled, halfhearted. "It's getting a little creepy so stop it."

"I'm not stalking you."

"Yeah, just following me around and touching me in _places_!"

"I'm holding your wrist."

"NOT WITH MY CONSENT!" Watanuki burst out. Doumeki didn't point out that his grip was loose at the moment and Watanuki wasn't doing anything to dislodge his grip. "That could be like, like sexual harassment! Molestation! RAAPE!"

"It's not rape." Doumeki said calmly. Watanuki rolled his eyes and huffed. "It _is_ too!"

"It's not rape when you're willing."

"What- HEY!" Watanuki glared. Doumeki released him and Watanuki crossed his arms, putting an amiable distance between them.

"Hmph!" He grumbled and turned towards the other direction but made no move to walk away. "There's no escaping you is there?"

"I'm just collecting the end of my bet."

"In a _grocery store_? You're collecting the end of your bet in a _grocery store_?!" Watanuki was more than appalled. He gave Doumeki a disgusted look and eyed him up and down. "What the hell do you expect me to do? Bend over the fruits and vegetables section for you?"

"We're in public."

"THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT!" Watanuki flustered, trying to stop the flood of images pervading his mind at the moment.

"I didn't tell you to bend over anywhere. That was your suggestion."

He flushed harder.

"You're pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Watanuki argued, pouting even deeper. "Pouting is for girls."

Doumeki paused. "You're still pouting."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE POUTING ALREADY?!" Watanuki screeched, fighting the urge to tear out his hair. "I AM NOT POUTING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT POUTING IS FOR GIRLS?" He softened, uncrossed his arms then crossed them again. His bottom lip curled slightly. "You're serious about that bet aren't you?"

"I want sex."

"Can you not phrase it that way?! It makes you sound like a pervert!" Watanuki rolled his eyes. "I forget— you _are_ one."

"Hn."

"Why can't you just be normal and ask for more food or something? I mean," He huffed. "Sex? For seven days?"

"I like sex."

"Yeah, cause you're a pervert."

Doumeki didn't even blink. "I'm not a pervert."

"YOU SQUEEZED MY ASS! WHEN WE WERE IN SCHOOL, TOO!" Watanuki accused. Somebody walking into their aisle hurried away quickly, covering their daughter's ears. Watanuki flushed deeply and looked elsewhere.

"It was soft." Doumeki offered.

"E-excuse me?"

"It was soft."

Watanuki spluttered indignantly. It w-was _soft_? That was _all_ Doumeki had to say?! "DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"

Whether or not Doumeki listened, it was hard to know. He gave no indication, just pushed his shopping cart forward. "Hn."

"Sometimes, I hate you so much." Watanuki muttered as he resisted the urge to throttle the other boy. A vein was dangerously close to snapping. One more "Hn" and Watanuki wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Doumeki stopped walking and then, turned. Something difficult to recognize flashed fleetingly in his features. Watanuki's eyes widened as the other boy stepped in front of him, sliding in close, clos_er_, then much too close for comfort that Watanuki could smell his hair, could feel the warmth that radiated from him.

Watanuki swallowed and swiped his bottom lip with his tongue. Doumeki lifted his arm, braced it against one side of Watanuki's face, and Watanuki was sure his knees wobbled. He was afraid his mouth might've watered, too.

"_Doumeki_," he began, and he flushed when Doumeki moved even closer, bending down this time to stare him directly in the eye. He found that he couldn't move, couldn't look away, and when Doumeki closed the distance between them and tilted his head ---

Watanuki blinked as he kissed thin air. 

"What the — _Eh_? "

"You're in my way." Doumeki informed him and Watanuki blinked dumbly as Doumeki reached over his head to grab an item. Watanuki blinked again. "Noodles, right." He mumbled sheepishly, stepping out of the way. He rubbed the back of his neck, self-consciously and ignored the shiver that passed him briefly.

"You could've just told me to get out of the way, you know."

"You were being too loud."

Watanuki let that last comment slide for both of their sakes. He shook his head, pushed on his shopping cart and made to leave. "I'm going," He announced feebly, not meeting Doumeki's gaze. It was embarrassingly awkward to have mistaken Doumeki's intentions.

"Um. I, _well_. I have stuff to do. See you in school or something." And he bowed.

Doumeki didn't say anything. When he was finally out of sight, Watanuki almost collapsed in relief against one of the stalls. His knees were wobbly again and that wasn't always a good sign. It meant Doumeki was affecting him more than he liked him to, and whenever this happened, whenever he couldn't walk in a straight line, it usually made Watanuki very susceptible to Doumeki's intentions, reduced his speech capacity to that of a toddler and threw his common sense out the window.

"Which one do you want?"

"Eh?"

"Which one do you want?" Doumeki repeated. Watanuki noticed that he'd somehow stopped in the personal hygiene section and Doumeki was standing next to him holding out two boxes of condoms. His eyes widened.

"C-c-Condoms?!" He spluttered, stepping back as one hand came up to cover his trembling mouth. "W-what are t-those for?!"

"We need them." Watanuki merely kept spluttering in embarrassment. "For _protection_."

"Protection?" Watanuki scoffed indignantly.

"Hn."

"You never put one on before and you pick _now_ to start wearing one?!"

"We've only done it four times before. There was no need to—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THAT'S HIGHLY SENSITIVE INFORMATION! PEOPLE WE KNOW FROM SCHOOL COULD BE LISTENING, YOU IDIOT!" Watanuki hissed, covering Doumeki's mouth with his hands. "_MY_ NEIGHBORS COULD BE LISTENING!" He flushed when he realized what he was doing with his hands and abruptly pulled away.

"You really are a pervert." He said, but it was softer this time and there was that noticeable pout forming. "Go buy whatever it is you want to buy and see if I care. I have more important things to do like making myself lunch." He glanced at his watch. "No, I think, I have _dinner_ to prepare now, because you ate all my food and delayed my grocery shopping! You ungrateful jerk!" With one last huff, Watanuki turned and stomped away. For good.

**02**

Watanuki took one look rueful look at the sky and frowned.

It was raining and it looked like it wasn't going to let up for awhile. Not anticipating a drastifc shift in weather, he'd forgotten to bring his umbrella. He frowned deeper. It looked like there was no choice but to step into the rain and risk getting sick. Were he to come home any later, he'd miss his favorite game show.

Watanuki peered at the skies carefully again, and, face set in determination walked through the rain. Next to him, a department-store-brought umbrella burst open.

He blinked, then peered up to find Doumeki standing next to him, holding the umbrella over their heads. His gaze was trained ahead. Watanuki, not really meaning to, softened his features.

"Say 'help me'." Doumeki said, and Watanuki was too touched at the gesture, too stunned maybe, to protest any more than usually did, so what he said instead was: "I'm tired,"

He leaned against the other boy, movement oh-so subtle and tiny that only their arms brushed and it wasn't even like leaning in at all. Doumeki "hn"-ed under his breath, took Watanuki's shopping bags in one hand, and under the pouring rain as they huddled together under the umbrella, walked him back to his apartment.

Watanuki, thankfully, made it home, safe, dry and preferably unmolested. Doumeki had invited himself in again but it was rather nice to have him around, helping around in the kitchen and restocking the fridge, filing food into the cupboards and so on. Watanuki bit his lip and threw him a surreptitious glance from under his eyelashes.

Doumeki was shutting the last cupboard door and putting away the shopping bags, back turned to him. He had a nice back, broad and smooth, and Watanuki suddenly remembered what it was like under his fingertips, the muscles shifting in exertion, rippling. He flushed and bit his lip harder. He turned back to the chopping table. Focus, he chastised himself, though it was a losing battle. He could hear the other boy's footsteps, his measured movements and it distracted him. Focus, Watanuki. _Focus_.

He managed not to cut himself and for that he gave himself a mental pat on the back. An arm snaked in front of him to make for the bowl of carrots. "Hey, _hey_!" He turned abruptly and narrowed his eyes. "That's for dinner! Don't eat that." But Doumeki didn't listen to him. He stuck the carrot stick into his mouth and chewed regardless.

"Fine! Ugh!" Watanuki rolled his eyes in exasperation, shaking his head. "Suit yourself. Ruin your own dinner, why don't you! But that would be the last, all right? I only bought half a kilo of carrots… Doumeki? _Doumeki_!"

Watanuki grabbed the bowl from Doumeki's arms and set it aside, preferably out of the other boy's reach. He huffed, then turned, back facing Doumeki, to resume his preparations. "No eating the ingredients!" He called over his shoulder but all he got was silence.

And then it happened.

Doumeki had leaned forward, arm outstretched to reach for the bowl, when Watanuki felt something against the small of his back, something firm and solid and rigid pressing against him. He stopped chopping as his eyes widened, the knife cluttering out of his grasp and Watanuki's lips parting in a noiseless gasp. Doumeki stilled briefly. "Oi."

Doumeki was hard. He was hard and oh _goodness_ he was pressing up against him. Watanuki felt his cheeks burn when he felt his own cock twitch. He tried to tell himself this wasn't turning him on but it was futile. Heat was pooling in his belly.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He willed those treacherous thoughts away. "Doumeki," He began, trying to level his breathing. "Stop being a pervert and let me cook dinner in peace."

Doumeki didn't move, didn't say anything, and Watanuki was about to give him a piece of his mind when the other boy moved even closer. His eyes widened as arms braced him against the counter, pinning him into place. Doumeki moved again, angling his hips so that his cock brushed oh-so-slowly against the line of his buttocks. Watanuki's mouth watered. "Hey," He said shakily as Doumeki did it again almost lazily from the bottom and then, up. Watanuki felt his knees twitch in opening. "Hey Doumeki," He whispered harshly, gritting his teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Hn."

"D-don't, don't 'hn' me, jerk!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Watanuki flushed. "I," He swallowed. "You should stop!"

"Why?" Doumeki asked and punctuated this sentence with a lingering thrust against Watanuki's buttocks. Watanuki bit back a moan. "You're a pervert, you know that?" He snorted but he lost his train of thought quickly afterwards as Doumeki's hand stroked his stomach through his shirt.

Watanuki pushed himself against Doumeki's hips, against his hardness, spreading his knees wide to feel him slide deliciously against his buttocks and spine. There were hands grasping his hips, firm but not rough enough to bruise, and Watanuki bent forwards, fingers clenched against the counter as Doumeki slid a knee between his legs to part them even further.

The knee slid in deeper until Watanuki had to spread his legs wide so that he was nearly straddling Doumeki's thigh. His fingers dug into the counter. "Doumeki," he breathed but it was swallowed in a gasp of protest as the knee left. "What, hey—" And then Doumeki thrust against him. Watanuki surprised himself by pushing back greedily, hungry for friction. He was turned on, there was no denying that, the material of his pants constricting and soon he was sliding himself, fully clothed, fully hard, between Doumeki's legs just to feel that heat against his back. "Oh god," He moaned as Doumeki obliged him, pressing him flush against his body, the push-pull movements of their hips noiseless save for Watanuki's occasional gasp.

A hand slid to cup his jaw. Watanuki tilted his head to allow Doumeki to kiss his neck, and Doumeki did just that, placing open mouthed kisses along his nape, tugging Watanuki's bandana free and letting it fall to the floor. He worked on the buttons of his shirt next, with a patience Watanuki did not have. On the fifth button, Watanuki pushed back against Doumeki and the other boy ground his hips into his ass, smooth and slow, up and down.

"Fill me. I want it, _please_." Watanuki whined and when Doumeki's hands cupped him through his pants and he admonished him, "Not yet," he whined some more.

"Doumeki, you jerk, come on, come on—" And then Watanuki was roughly shoved back against the counter, a solid line digging painfully into his back. His arms bent to support himself as Doumeki leaned over him, face hovering so close that Watanuki could smell the cologne on his shirt, the rain on his eyebrows and hair. He swallowed.

"If you're going to kiss me you jerk, you better do it now!" He panted, opening his eyes a fraction and only then did he realize he had shut his eyes. He felt the wind almost knocked out of him as Doumeki grasped his face and kissed him without preamble, one hand drifting down to grip his left hip and rock against him, push-pull, push-pull. Watanuki nearly swooned.

Doumeki's tongue was hot and wonderful and he vaguely felt a hand tugging at the button of his jeans. He swallowed down a moan as Doumeki kneaded the heated flesh between his legs through the fabric of his boxers. Doumeki flipped him around so that he was bracing himself against the counter again, and Watanuki gasped as his boxers slid down to his knees and something wet invaded him.

"What are you doing—_hey_!" He squeaked, then it happened again, velvety and oh-so-wet heat filling him, making him whole. Doumeki ignored his protests and slid his tongue in deeper, spreading apart his cheeks, and it was more than enough to make him flush red in embarrassment. "Doumeki, _please_." He didn't like this, not one bit, and he grit his teeth as Doumeki spread him further open, his knees trembling and threatening to give away beneath him. Doumeki was looking for a deeper, darker taste, other than soap and sweat and his tongue curled and rubbed and Watanuki released a whimper. He pushed back against Doumeki, fucking himself on his tongue, wriggling like a spoilt child.

He wanted to be filled with something thicker, something hotter—Doumeki's _cock_, pleasepleaseplease because god, Doumeki's tongue was driving him crazy with need. He was going to come soon, Watanuki knew, and he bit back the string of obscenities that threatened to spill from his lips. He rubbed himself against the counter as Doumeki bit on his left cheek, and he yelped half in pleasure and half in pain as Doumeki licked the valleys of his buttocks, tongue teasing the crevice before sliding all the way in. His hands were everywhere, massaging his thighs, spreading him apart, yet nowhere near where Watanuki wanted them to be.

"Doumeki," He moaned and it was then Doumeki released his hips. Doumeki's tongue slipped out of him, and he felt the archer's fingers now, one first and then two, scissoring his insides, long and slow and slick with substance. "Stop teasing," He said, voice strangely thick. He gasped and clenched his fingers. "Come _on_,"

Doumeki said nothing, only bent him further, pulling him closer by the hips so that Watanuki's ass was raised in the air and he was flushing deeply into the crook of his arm on the counter.

"Doumeki," He whined this time, and there was a pout visible in those words. "What are you up to? Stop teasing." He felt the air for a moment as Doumeki fumbled behind him. He felt Doumeki's hands stroking his buttocks and the archer lining himself up against his opening. He was slick and Watanuki braced himself again as Doumeki spread him apart with his hands, forcing his head in.

Watanuki waited with baited breath as Doumeki filled him, inch by inch, and tried to steady his knees. When Doumeki was buried to the hilt and began moving, Watanuki bit his lip to curb his groans. Doumeki's thrusts were purposely shallow and shying away from his prostate, and Watanuki let out a particularly aggravated sound low in his throat when the other boy hit his prostate and pulled back.

Doumeki leaned over him, splayed against his back with his mouth dangerously close to his ear. "Beg." He said, voice dark and a timbre low.

"You—you _bastard_. I will never—_NGH_." Watanuki whimpered as Doumeki yanked on his cock and angled his hips just _so_. "So _good_, so so _so_ good." He sank deeper against Doumeki, and Doumeki watched with odd fascination as he disappeared inside Watanuki, the walls around him tight but stretching to accommodate his girth.

"Fill me, please. Fuck me, _yes_. Hard." Watanuki was saying, stroking his cock and pushing back against him. "Deeper, oh god please."

They were meeting halfway, fucking messily. Doumeki shoved against him and bent him so that he was nearly folded in two, braced against the counter. He thrust in quite deeply which caused Watanuki to hiss.

"Beg." He said again, but even his voice was strained. Watanuki's eyes widened, and he was panting, flushing hotly in embarrassment and arousal. Doumeki brushed his prostate briefly when he didn't respond and Watanuki bit the inside of his cheek before spitting out, "Fine. I'll beg if you want me to."

"Tell me what you want."

Watanuki flushed deeper and whimpered. "O-okay," He conceded and swallowed thickly. "I-I want you in deeper."

Doumeki slid in deeper but didn't move otherwise. His grip on Watanuki's hips tightened. Watanuki squeaked.

"Tell me what you want."

"I-I… You're getting off on this aren't you?"

Doumeki shoved inside harder. "Ngh, Doumeki. Oh god. _Harder_. Please, please fuck me." 

Watanuki's lips tightened as Doumeki pushed into him hard and without warning. A hand slid between his legs to cup his balls, and then those hands were stroking him firmly, fingers shy of brushing against the head. Doumeki grunted behind him and they fucked loudly, Watanuki groaning and swearing and whimpering and the cabinets cluttering each time one of his knees knocked into them. He could feel Doumeki's belt buckle slapping against his thighs with each thrust but couldn't remotely care.

Doumeki fucked him hard and deep and Watanuki chased the burn with his hips, gasping as Doumeki nipped distractedly on his neck and he wanted him in deeper and deeper, wanted him to fill him and rip him apart and make him whole again and pound into him till he couldn't stand for _weeks. _Watanuki felt as if he'd abandoned his older self and he hated how Doumeki could reduce him into incoherence like this, how the other boy's touch drove him insane and turned his skin an attractive shade of red.

On a particularly long, hard thrust, Doumeki came with a grunt, collapsing into the crook of Watanuki's shoulder. Watanuki was fleetingly filled with warmth and semen and he made a choking sound as fingers replaced Doumeki's cock and began scissoring him open again. Watanuki came when Doumeki's middle finger curled inside him, sobbing out his release against the skin of his forearm.

When he was coherent enough, he noticed Doumeki had taken a step back and was wiping his fingers against the leg of his jeans. He looked a little red but barely frazzled, as if fucking Watanuki against the counter was something he was so used to doing. 

Oh _god_. _No._

"YOU MOLESTED ME AGAINST THE COUNTER?!"

"Fucked." Doumeki supplied and when Watanuki whirled around to glare at him fiercely, Doumeki had cupped his hands over his ears. "Yes, gee /i , thank you for that." He snorted. "I'm going to have the clean the kitchen again and make dinner again because look at this mess, there's ugh come everywhere and I will be scarred for life and never cook again and, and—HEY PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK! YOU P-PERVERT! HEY I SAID PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER!" Watanuki flailed and protested and struggled as Doumeki hoisted him over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom.

Watanuki felt the back of his head meeting with the pillows. He blinked as Doumeki slipped out of the pair of pants he'd just pulled back on only moments earlier. When Doumeki made a move to lean over him, Watanuki slid his knee out and toed him away.

"I'm sorry. We're closed for the time being. So no sex. Go _away_ Doumeki." He spat the name with as much disgust as he could muster which wasn't much disgust at all.

Doumeki held down his legs with his palms flat against his knees and kissed his forehead. Watanuki blinked for the second time and he felt Doumeki spooning behind him, angling their legs and resting his chin on top his head. Doumeki's voice drifted to his ears, making his skin flush. "Go to sleep."

Watanuki rolled his eyes but didn't struggle.

Post-coital cuddler indeed, the perverted idiot. Shaking his head and vowing to slip sedatives in Doumeki's food lest he get any more funny ideas like sex against the wall or the kitchen counter, Watanuki yawned and relaxed in his embrace. 

/ end chapter 2

**Notes**: Ideas for the next chapter? I'm at a loss so sharing _your_ secret DouWata kink would be helpful and I promise to try and do my best to write it. ;) Thank you all for your comments! I feel _so_ loved. And if anyone's interested, friend me? check out my **Mokona Photoshoots**, lol. Ideas people, ideas! I'm having so much fun with this fic-- although that could always be because I'm a perv.


End file.
